


斯德哥尔摩

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	斯德哥尔摩

"小课代表，朴灿烈学长找你"，班里出了名的八卦女颠颠的跑来跟语文课代表边伯贤说着话，还不忘瞥一眼站在门口的朴灿烈，边伯贤上学早，比班里的同学小上两岁，而且长得也小，像是班里最小的小孩，班里的学生都喜欢叫他"小课代表"

朴灿烈能屈尊跑到一楼的高一找边伯贤本就是一件奇特的事，他们本就该是两个互不相干的人，一个是学校里的天之骄子，明年志在必得的高考状元朴灿烈，一个是乖乖上学，成绩中等的高一学生边伯贤，无论怎么想都不能轻易消化两个人认识这件事  
"今晚回爷爷家，司机会来接"，语句简单而冷淡，只是通知的意味  
"我知道了"，在家就四处躲着的人，到了学校里更不想多做纠缠

边伯贤是在学校拐角的十字路口上车的，朴灿烈正坐在车后座，手里随意按着手机，看边伯贤坐进来，也只是抬头瞥了他一眼，便又低下头，边伯贤本来没心情关心他究竟在做什么，不小心看到那人紧皱的眉脚，才偷偷的瞄了一眼朴灿烈的手机屏幕，匆匆一眼只能看出来里面是一道很长的化学题。边伯贤本来就是重文偏理的人，自从决定学文科以后，看到理科的题目就有点"天大地大你难管我屁事"的意思。

他们已经换上了冬季的校服，边伯贤的校服依着他外婆的意思定大了一号，为的是男孩子长个子快，个子高了衣服会变小，他现在整个人缩在冬季校服里，车里暖风打的足有点昏昏欲睡，直到一阵冰凉的触感从腰窝传来，又迅速的蔓延至全身，边伯贤才从困意中大了一个激灵，瞬间惊醒坐直，刚刚还在皱着眉头思考化学题的人，眼睛依旧盯着手机里的题库，大概是顺利解答了那道难题，现在正在面无表情的盯着一道新的题型，但是另一只手却在边伯贤的校服里肆意抚摸  
指尖的凉意碰到边伯贤的皮肤，仿佛找到热源一般，划过的每一寸都像是触过滚烫的熔炉，边伯贤紧张的弓起后背，担心的看了一眼前排开车的司机，他想示意朴灿烈把手拿开，但一想到一会的家庭聚会，为了防止朴灿烈在全家面前让他出丑，也只能默默的忍耐

朴灿烈似乎很不满意自己的座位，转过身子面对着边伯贤的侧脸，身体侧靠在椅背上，看着边伯贤难耐的用贝齿紧紧咬着下唇，生怕露出一点声音的样子，朴灿烈的施虐因子更祟。食指和拇指捏起胸前的凸起，拉起又松开，回弹的力度不大，但他对于边伯贤的敏感地带早已了如指掌，"唔"轻声的呻吟从贝齿紧咬的嘴角泄出，好在极力忍耐下的声音轻到只有贴近的朴灿烈听得到，朴灿烈对着边伯贤勾了一下唇角，坏笑的样子是全校女孩子喜欢的，除了现在正被他玩弄的人

晚餐是朴家的本家进行的，包括朴灿烈的姑姑一家，以及小叔一家，边伯贤的母亲是朴灿烈父亲的第二任妻子，但终归算是出身普通人家的妇人，何况又是带着孩子嫁进来的，在本家的地位却算不上高不可攀的大夫人，总要看人脸色行事的意思，连带着边伯贤更算是上不得台面的继子

好在一顿饭下来，朴灿烈倒也没给他难堪，中间上来一道菜，朴灿烈还颇有些兄友弟恭的意思，给他夹了菜，边伯贤受宠若惊对着朴灿烈说谢谢，倒是让家里的老爷子夸了两个孩子相处的好

边伯贤对于会朴家本家吃饭要留宿这件事一直是抵触的，在家里分住两个房间，边伯贤还要锁好房门，更别说留在这里，就要住在同一个房间里

朴灿烈在这里生活到十岁，这里有他童年幸福的一家三口的记忆，所以起初对于边伯贤和他的母亲买进这里他是极大的反感边伯贤跟他住在这个房间里的次数屈指可数，可每一次都是惨不忍睹。朴灿烈的房间里还摆着他小时候的照片，飞机汽车模型还有奥特曼，全是小男孩的童趣，不像是现在家里的房间，单调又冷淡。  
朴灿烈洗完澡出来的时候，边伯贤正趴在床上看他小时候集齐的卡片，这种卡片边伯贤也集过，只是总是有两张集不到，现在想想怪遗憾的。朴灿烈压下来的时候，吓的他合上了手里的卡片簿，"小课代表，喜欢啊？好好表现，就送给你"  
耳垂被咬住，不是调情一般的轻柔暧昧，而是夹杂着撕扯的疼痛感，朴灿烈的呼吸打他耳测，空气里掺杂沐浴露的味道，大概是朴家的佣人还认为他们的小少爷是个需要用牛奶沐浴液的小孩子，比起朴灿烈平时身上的味道，现在更像是充满着奶香味，边伯贤不由的为自己的想法打了个激灵。这个现在浑身充满着暴力的人，哪里是个孩子，分明是个暴力者，侵犯者

当初为了方便，朴灿烈的房间特意安排在了父母的房间旁边，现在一墙之隔的房间里正是边伯贤的母亲和朴灿烈的父亲，边伯贤甚至怀疑过，隔壁的人是不是有一次听到过来自这个房间的不入耳的声音

朴灿烈喜欢咬他的右锁骨，每一次都会在同一个地方留下齿痕，有时候发了狠的咬，像是要咬下来肉一样，所以边伯贤的右锁骨总是新伤盖旧伤，上一次的结痂还没脱落，又会出现新的伤口，边伯贤有时候站在镜子前看着自己锁骨上的咬痕，常常想，大概是要结疤的，不知道以后还能不能消掉

对待边伯贤朴灿烈从来没有耐心，扒掉裤子只是在一瞬间，边伯贤好不容易挣扎着翻过身，推着朴灿烈不断贴近的肩膀，"今天，今天别做了行吗？"

"你再跟我商量吗？"

"我明天体育考试"  
整个学校除了朴灿烈的朋友都以为，高一六班的小课代表边伯贤和校草朴灿烈是不认识对方的，可谁又知道边伯贤被朴灿烈按着体育器材室里侵犯，坚持着跑完一千米体测之后，高烧请假一周，在音乐室里被朴灿烈压在钢琴上尽情的侵犯

朴灿烈大概是恍惚间想起来边伯贤上次做完身体里夹着自己的jing液，坚持跑了一千米的事情，不过他也没打算放过边伯贤，"那你给我口"  
命令且不耐烦，边伯贤被欺负的全身只剩下一件毛衣，眼里的雾气显得他乖巧可怜，边伯贤语文好，口才也好，代表全校去市里参加演讲比赛得过一等奖，自从那以后，朴灿烈似乎对于他的嘴有了一种偏爱，边伯贤这张在所有人面前歌颂山川河流，诵读唐诗宋词的嘴，在私下里吞吐他用的器物，是完全占有的快感  
朴灿烈的胯对着边伯贤的脸，边伯贤一开始做这个还不会，常常把朴灿烈咬的生疼，后来做了几次，掌握了要领，他手生的好看，白细的手指轻轻握住朴灿烈的器物，上下撸动，然后送到自己的嘴里，朴灿烈以前为了膈应他，骂他"真他妈像出来卖的"  
边伯贤当时听了心里难受，但也不做声，他没办法，他第一次被朴灿烈压在身下的时候，朴灿烈就对他说过，"想让你妈在朴家过得好，你就乖乖躺下让我操"

朴灿烈按着边伯贤的脑袋操干，嘴巴被撑得难受，却没有任何喘息机会，每一下都深深的操到咽喉处，他嗓子火辣辣的疼，身上的人却没有任何要停下的动作，加速的几个深喉一股液体顺着喉管进入胃里，还有一部分留在嘴里，边伯贤被呛的难受，没忍住吐出来一部分，朴灿烈看着他狼狈的样子又把边伯贤嘴角的乳白色液体抹在边伯贤的唇部，拍拍他的脸，"明天好好跑"

边伯贤咳嗽的声音有些大，惊扰了路过的母亲，敲门声把他从情事里叫醒，"伯贤?怎么了？咳嗽吗"  
朴灿烈此刻正玩味的看着边伯贤，边伯贤推开身上的朴灿烈，坐起来对着门口喊，"喝水呛到了，妈妈"

"那就好，别打扰你哥学习"  
"我知道了"  
边伯贤在朴灿烈的怀里总是睡不踏实的，半梦半醒间像是回到了初一，刚刚告白红领巾的男孩子，在初一的开学典礼上，第一次见到那个帅气优秀的初三学长，于是成为初中生的第一篇日记里，留下了这样一句话，"你是我的仰望"

你是我的仰望，如今与我，肌肤相亲，同卧一床，心隔千里

他的梦太过凌乱，是他被朴灿烈打开身体强硬的贯穿，他跑回外婆家，又被流着泪的母亲接回来，还有他站在包厢的门口，一门之隔的包厢里面，是朴灿烈那帮朋友在问朴灿烈"怎么样，你后妈的儿子，耐不耐操"  
然后是一屋子嘲笑的声音，边伯贤从梦中惊坐起来，吵醒了身边的朴灿烈，朴灿烈把人拽回怀里，搂紧了闭着眼睛问，"还他妈睡不睡了？"  
边伯贤不想理他，闭上眼睛满脑子都是梦里的哄笑声


End file.
